


Twinkle, Twinkle

by LiraelClayr007



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (just a tiny bit), Angst, Book 2: Wayward Son, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Stargazing, somewhere in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: There’s a chill in the air, so I pull one of Baz’s old football jumpers over my pyjamas before I go outside. (I don’t know where the jumper came from--Ididn’t pack it. I don’t think it was in my suitcase when we left the flat. But I like it. It smells like Baz.)I don’t bother announcing myself. It’s nearly impossible to sneak up on a vampire--he probably heard me coming before I even woke up. I’m still ten steps from the car when he says, “Hello, Snow.”***In which Simon wakes to find Baz missing from their motel room, and when he finds him they look at the stars. Somewhere in the middle ofWayward Son.





	Twinkle, Twinkle

SIMON

I wake in the middle of the night, curled onto my side and facing the brown and blue striped wallpaper of the motel room. Chocolate brown with light blue pinstripes. I remember looking at it and thinking it belonged on some professor’s suit, not on a motel wall. Of course, in the dark it’s just shades of grey. Just like everything else.

I know right away that Baz is gone. I may not have vampire senses, but I always know when Baz is in a room with me. It sounds like the most ridiculous thing, like something out of a romance novel, to say that part of me is missing when he’s gone. But it’s true.

It’s going to shatter me into pieces if I can ever figure out how to break up with him.

*

There’s a chill in the air, so I pull one of Baz’s old football jumpers over my pyjamas before I go outside. (I don’t know where the jumper came from--_I_ didn’t pack it. I don’t think it was in my suitcase when we left the flat. But I like it. It smells like Baz.)

I don’t bother announcing myself. It’s nearly impossible to sneak up on a vampire--he probably heard me coming before I even woke up. I’m still ten steps from the car when he says, “Hello, Snow.”

I don’t answer. I’m not sure what to say. I’m not even sure why I came looking for him. All I know is there’s an ache when he’s gone and it feels a little better when he’s close. So I clamber up next to him, onto the bonnet of the Mustang, our backs against the windscreen. Baz is staring into the dark, into the gigantic, middle-of-nowhere sky. I’ve never seen so many stars.

“What do you see?” I ask. I’m not sure what I’m thinking, the words just slip out. He’s looking at the stars, it’s bloody obvious.

He’s quiet for so long I start to think he’s not going to answer, but just before I can tell him to forget it he takes my hand.

“You,” he says. His voice is soft as starlight.

“Me?” I don’t mean to sound like I don’t believe him. But if he wanted to surprise me he’s done it.

He squeezes my hand, just a little. “Ever since that night at Watford, when you--” He flaps his free hand haphazardly in front of his face. “You remember. Twinkle, twinkle.”

It’s not a spell this time, it’s just words. But oh, I remember. I gave him my magic, and he just...he _blazed_. The place inside me where the magic used to live echoes with the memory.

“I can’t look at stars without seeing you, Simon.” He turns his face toward mine; he’s so close I can feel his breath across my skin when he speaks. “And I can’t look at you without seeing stars.”

That empty place inside rings with a hollow thud. “That was _you_, Baz. I was just…” I blink at the sky, as if I’ll find the right word written in the blackness. “I was just your battery.”

“No.”

His hand is on my jaw, turning my face toward his, and it hurts, oh it hurts to look into his eyes but I can’t deny him this.

“It was _us_, Simon. Together.” His voice is steady, but his eyes are insistent. I know he’s wrong, but I’ll give him this one thing.

“Alright,” I say. I try to mean it, but Baz just looks sad.

After what seems like hours but is probably only a few seconds Baz presses a soft kiss to my lips. My heart cracks.

Still holding hands, we look at the sky. “I’ve never seen a sky like this,” Baz says.

“How I wonder what you are,” I whisper.

But they’re just words.

**Author's Note:**

> *waves*
> 
> Hello! Here's a tiny bit of Snowbaz for you. I'd meant it to be a fluffy stargazing thing, with kisses and snuggles...but it turns out Simon is sad, and rather broken, and he wanted to stay that way....for this little one-shot at least. I 1000% believe that both Simon and Baz are going to be so much stronger on the other side of _Any Way the Wind Blows_, because Rainbow loves them as much as we do. Possibly even more. 💙
> 
> So please forgive me this angsty thing. It felt true, so I wrote it down.


End file.
